La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Luka y Miku son una pareja algo rara, con ideales muy diferentes sobre la relación que ellas considerarían perfectas, entonces, ¿como es que ellas están juntas?. Aveces simplemente los ideales cambiaban.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, derechos reservados a sus creadores. Este fic es una historia sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

* * *

 _ **La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

 **One-shot**

 **Por**

 **Selt Cunnighan**

* * *

—Alguien que no esté totalmente dedicado a mí, pero aun así, que esté dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado cuando sea necesario— aquellas palabras salían de los labios de Luka con suma tranquilidad, como si fuese una rutina el decir eso a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo decía—.

— ¿Qué?—pregunta desconcertada Miku al terminar de escuchar aquella frase.

—Ese es el tipo de relación que considero mi ideal —Luka, que llevaba una ligera delantera de Miku al caminar, simplemente giro lo necesario para mirarla a la vez que sonreía levemente— Es por eso que tú te quedas corta Miku, debido a que tú me amas demasiado.

Miku simplemente se quedó mirando a Luka sin saber que hacer o decir por el momento.

—He, o algo así—murmuro Luka mientras evitaba sin querer la mirada de la peliturquesa.

—Luka, yo... —empezó Miku con la mirada en el suelo y un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, mas sin embargo, apretando un poco sus puños logro volver a alzar su mirada con algo de decisión— ¡mi ideal es estar con alguien que me ame más que a nadie! —Aquellas palabras hicieron que Luka mirara con aparente sorpresa a Miku sin saber que decir en ese momento— es por eso... que tú también te quedas corta, Luka.

Y a pesar de toda la impresión, la peli rosa logro sonreír nuevamente, con aparente calma y tranquilidad en su rostro, como si en realidad aquellas palabras no la hubieran afectado.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?— fue lo que finalmente pregunto.

—Porque... así es como eres Luka.

Luka solo pudo soltar una muy leve risa ante estas palabras y se acercó con calma y sin apartar su mirada de la de Miku al tiempo en que cuando por fin la tuvo cara a cara, solamente pudo tomar el rostro de la más pequeña entre sus manos.

—Por lo general lloras tan fácilmente —empezó a decir Luka mientras juntaba su frente con la de Miku— ¿Por qué no lloras en un momento como este?

Miku se separó de Luka de forma lenta, y a pesar de que en verdad tenía ganas de llorar, le sonrió tímidamente.

—Si llorara ahora Luka... —empezó a decir Miku a una Luka algo confundida- ¿No te haría sentir mal?

* * *

 _ **La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

—Hey…— dijo Luka llamando la atención de Miku— si es así, ¿entonces por qué crees que estoy contigo? Cuando ni siquiera eres mi ideal.

Miku ante esta pregunta solo pudo bajar la mirada sin saber que responder, tomando entre sus dedos los pliegues de su falda, enrollándola con nerviosismo, sin saber exactamente que responder.

— Porque... ¿sentiste pena por mí? —empezó a decir en una voz muy baja, pero aun así lo suficientemente audible como para que Luka le escuchase.

La peli rosa solo rio un poco ante la respuesta de Miku.

—Yo no soy esa clase de persona —le dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun con esa tranquila sonrisa cubriendo sus ojos—... no de ese tipo en absoluto, más bien estoy siendo realmente muy egoísta.

Estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Miku, mas sin embargo, no supo como refutar a lo dicho por ella. Así que solo alcanzo a mantener su silencio, evitando la mirada de Luka.

Luka solo podía observar a Miku, claro que eso ella sabía que incomodaba a veces a Miku, así que entre cerro sus ojos por un momento, meditando toda la situación hasta ahora. Y después de lo que ella creyó, un minuto y medio, volvió a abrir sus ojos y posar su azulada mirada al cielo con las escasas estrellas en su oscuridad. Más aun así, la luna podía ser contemplada en todo su esplendor.

Paso otro minuto de silencio antes de que Luka se decidiera a decir algo— La luna esta noche es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees Miku?—a pesar de su pregunta, no obtuvo respuesta. Pero aun así, la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro— Creo que mañana será un día soleado, así que creo que es hora de volver a nuestras casa. Vámonos, Miku.

Luka le dio la espalda a la chica de coletas y comenzó a caminar lentamente, sabiendo que su novia apenas y le seguía el paso. Pero no podía culparla, esta clase de conversación incluso la puso nerviosa a ella.

Miku comenzó a caminar detrás de la peli rosa, mirando con una mueca de tristeza su fina espalda. Inclusive sus pensamientos se acumulaban en ella demostrando la gran confusión que se cernía en su cabeza.

— _Luka, mis palabras simplemente no pueden llegar a ti_ —Miku sabía, que a pesar de que quería decirle muchas cosas a Luka, simple y sencillamente nunca era capaz de hacerle llegar sus palabras— _Es justo igual al hecho de que no podemos alcanzar las estrellas_ —por un momento, la chica de coletas alzo su mano derecha, dirigiéndola hacia la espalda de Luka, queriendo tocarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que a ella no le importaba ser su ideal, pero aun así se contuvo, bajando su mano con resignación— _Luka, me siento como si… como si no conociera ni siquiera la primera cosa de ti._

* * *

 _ **La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

El recorrido de Miku después en una dirección que ella ya conocía, fue algo largo y lento según ella. Sabía a donde iba, pero aun así el trayecto se le hizo largo y pesado. La luz del sol golpeaba contra su piel, era un día especialmente soleado, tal y como Luka había dicho. Después de unos cinco minutos que se tornaron eternos para ella, logro visualizar la melena rosa de Luka que se dirigía hacia ella, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la una con la otra, fue que hablo la chica de coletas primero.

—Luka —murmuro su nombre con timidez.

—Miku, que coinciden...—Luka se detuvo antes de acabar esa frase, porque sabía que no era la forma correcta de expresar este encuentro— No, supongo que esto no es una coincidencia.

Miku soltó un suspiro apenada al ser descubierta, bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con nerviosismo con sus manos— Um, lo siento. Soy yo, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste el día anterior.

Una sonrisa cálida se posó en el rostro de Luka, en verdad que Miku lograba enternecer la.

—Debí suponer que no lo harías —empezó a decir la peli rosa con un semblante relajado— Lo siento por eso.

Miku, sorprendida ante esa disculpa, no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento, solo podía mirar a Luka expectante.

—Yo realmente lo he arruinado Miku —dijo de pronto Luka la cual aún sonreía relajada mientras hablaba con serenidad a la chica de coletas— Yo siempre me dije a mi misma que no necesitaba a alguien como tú en mi vida… Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien muy voluble. He sido muy egoísta, ¿no crees?.

Pero Miku no podía quedarse callada ante esto, ella simplemente no podía permitir que Luka tomara toda la culpa esto.

—¡Yo sabía…! —Empezó a decir con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando la peli rosa a los ojos— Yo sabía cómo era que tú te sentías Luka, pero aun así… Aun así, yo quería todavía estar a tu lado —después de decir todo esto, ladeo su rostro a la izquierda mientras miraba un punto fijo en el suelo— Yo también solo he pensado en mí, yo he sido muy egoísta.

Paso un minuto de silencio, en el cual Luka solo se dedicaba a ver a Miku, pensando muy bien lo que le iba a responder.

—Creo que somos iguales —fue lo que finalmente dijo.

—Luka… yo en verdad quiero estar contigo —susurro Miku volviendo a juntar su mirada con la de Luka, pero aun así no pudo evitar que unos cuantos pensamientos más surcaran en su mente— _"Hay un montón de cosas que no se sobre ti Luka, y también hay un montón de cosas que quiero conseguir conocer"._

Luka solo siguió sonriéndole a Miku como siempre, ambas intercambiando sonrisas y miradas la una con la otra.

—" _Pero en este momento, todo lo que quiero hacer es abrazarte Luka"_ —fue lo último que pensó la peli turquesa.

* * *

 _ **La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre.**_

* * *

Había llegado diciembre, con esto había llegado el invierno, Luka y Miku caminaban juntas por el centro en búsqueda de algo, pero a la vez no encontraban nada. Pero la tranquilidad de esta noche hacia que fuera reconfortante.

—Se ha vuelto mucho más frio —murmuro Miku tratando e iniciar una conversación con Luka.

Aunque la única respuesta que recibía de la peli rosa eran vagos "si" ante todo lo que decía.

—Las estrellas son realmente hermosas esta noche, ¿no crees? —segundo intento, pero aun así, aquellas palabras en verdad las decía en serio. La noche estaba esplendida, las estrellas surcaban el cielo y era difícil de contarlas.

—Sí, son hermosa — fue lo que respondió Luka, se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió a la chica frente a ella— ¿Sabes Miku?, hay algo que quiero decirte —comenzó a decir la peli rosa, volviendo a centrar su atención en el cielo— Creo que probablemente tú me gustas más que nada ni a nadie más en este mundo.

Estas palabras, que habían salida de la nada según Miku. Causaron un gran sonrojo en ella, no sabía que responderle en este momento.

—Esto es muy repentino… —respondió al cabo de un minuto.

—No es repentino en realidad —respondió como si nada, como si el asunto no tuviera demasiada importancia según Luka— "Para mí, alguien que me ame más que a cualquier cosa, ese es mi ideal" —continuo Luka aun sonriendo, recitando esas palabras que alguna vez Miku le dijo— Hmm, lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo divertida y sonriendo aún más— Pero, espero y no te sientas decepcionada ahora que alguien así está frente a ti.

Miku sin poder evitarlo, después de haberse estado aguantado tantos meses, solo pudo bajar su mirada y llorar. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza lo que ella lloraba, por supuesto que no. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—No hay...—comenzó a decir entre lágrimas y sollozos— No hay ninguna manera de que lo hiciera.

Miku camino hasta estar frente a frente con Luka, y entonces la abrazo, aferrándose a ella mientras aún seguía llorando.

—De ninguna manera…

Luka solo pudo abrazarse a Miku también, acariciando su delicada espalda en un intento por consolarla.

— ¿Vas a empezar a llorar ahora? —dijo con voz serena, pues, aunque Miku no pudiese verla, ella seguía sonriendo.

Miku, ante esta pregunta se separó solo un poco de la peli rosa para luego aferrarse a la misma por el cuello con sus brazos, acercando sus rostros a pesar de que el suyo estuviera húmedo debido a las lágrimas.

—Si...—respondió Miku— solo por un rato.

Luka también cambio su pose, empezando a acariciar las mejillas de Miku mientras limpiaba los rastros de aquellas lágrimas. No podía apartar su mirada de ella.

—Mmm, tienes razón — murmuro mientras pegaba su frente con la de Miku—En ese caso… —dijo rosando sus labios con los de su novia— ¿Me dejarías saber más de ti?

Miku que aún tenía solo unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, atino solamente a asentir a de forma afirmativa ante esa pregunta. Inclusive una sonrisa se había apoderado de sus labios.

Luka, la cual no podía evitar sentirse feliz, soltó en seguida su ansiada pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

Y después la beso.

* * *

 _ **La luna en septiembre y las estrellas en diciembre**_

* * *

 **Bueno, no hablare mucho porque me corren del ciber** _ **.**_ **Si alguien de casualidad leyó la primera versión de esto que escribí en mi otra cuenta…. Pues dios, no sé cómo pudieron, era un asco.**

 **Como sea, si les ha gustado esta nueva versión más limpia y larga, y con todos los errores (creo yo) compuestos, esperare que me digan que tal les ha parecido en un review.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
